1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method for electrically and conductively connecting two electrical lines, each of which contains at least two electrical conductors which are insulated from each other, one of the electrical lines being flexible, while the other electrical line has a stiff, tubular metal sheath.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lines with a stiff, tubular metal sheath can be used in high temperature areas, for example areas where the temperature is 700.degree. C. Such lines must remain stable at such high temperatures so that a signal can be transmitted without disturbance, for example. A special area of application for such high temperature lines is connection with a "Lambda sensor" which is used for monitoring motor vehicle catalyzers, e.g., catalytic converters. In this instance, the Lambda sensor is connected to electrical line conductors which are imbedded in a steel tube containing high-temperature-resistant insulation material. The steel tube serves as a metal sheath. Conductors of a flexible, temperature-resistant line are electrically and conductively connected to the conductors of the stiff steel tube enclosed line. The flexible line must not only be temperature-resistant but also moisture-proof, since it must remain operational under all possible weather conditions to which the respective motor vehicle is exposed. This also applies to the connection area between the two lines.